


Stuck on You

by baekdaelight (21byuns)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 'bad boy' chanyeol, 80's AU, Kissing, Kittens, M/M, Underage Drinking, ‘ghosts’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/baekdaelight
Summary: “Are you asking me to leave my own birthday party?”“Do I need to repeat myself for a third time?”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> i got this thought and then it wouldn't leave my head so i hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> *this was written all at once and unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own and were made by sleep deprived me
> 
> [ playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5WiLJhXf1koZcOnOMAK8vl?si=at_jpqI6Q9GohER4XMYRqw)

Jongin stares at the beer can in his hand. It’s only half empty. It’s his eighteenth birthday and he’s spending it leaning against the wall of his parent’s living room watching the party rage around him. How fitting. 

He sees his brother Jongdae in the middle of it all dancing on their kitchen table with his friends Baekhyun and Sehun. The newest Air Supply song is playing from the stereo system in the house and it’s one of his brothers favorites. 

Someone bumps into him, spilling their beer on the floor in front of him and they mumble out a drunken “Sorry,” before shuffling further into the throng of dancing people. Jongin doesn’t even know half the people in his house. They’re mostly friends of his small friend group and then their friends and on down the line until he thinks he might have seen graduates from two years ago just enter his kitchen. 

Kyungsoo catches his eye from the backyard through the sliding glass door and Jongin pushes off the wall and through the party-goers until he’s next to his ‘slighty more drunk than himself’ friend. 

“Did you see that Minseok is here?” Kyungsoo claps his shoulder a little harsher than normal - one of the few indicators that his friend has actually drunken more beer than Jongin. It’s weird. Kyungsoo is always the more responsible one which isn’t saying much. They’re both ‘goody two-shoes’. Jongdae was always the rebellious kid. That’s probably why the party is shit. The only alcohol provided being what they raided from Jongin’s parents. He’s going to have a hard time explaining that when they come back from their vacation. 

Jongin glances back inside to see that indeed, Minseok is there with Junmyeon. Both of them had graduated years ago and somehow ended up at this party of all places. Standing with them in a circle by the kitchen are a few girls Jongin remembers, Krystal, Sunyoung, Jessica and Hyo. He was a freshman back when they were seniors and he remembers having the most gigantic crush on Krystal. Then suddenly that crush switched to the guy standing next to her. Minseok of course. Something about him in the gym shorts provided by their school had really done a number on Jongin’s wavering sexuality. 

“I’m over that,” Jongin answers, turning back to lean his elbows on the railing. He stares into the backyard at the people crowded there too around his pool. “Besides, I heard he was dating someone.”  
He hears Kyungsoo’s snort. “Is that really gonna stop you?” 

Jongin faces his friend offended, “What’s that supposed to mean huh?”

Kyungsoo gives him a pointed look. “One word. Taemin.” 

“I was sixteen then, how are you still holding that against me?” Jongin sighs exasperated and shoves his friend lightly. “We made up anyway. We’re dance partners now, remember?”

The only response he gets is another snort. Kyungsoo lifts his beer to his mouth and takes a huge gulp and Jongin shoves him again before leaving his friend to head to the bathroom.

Being the only sober person at a party full of drunks is really starting to grate on him when a third beer is spilled on him in his single trip across the living room. 

Upon finally reaching one of the bathrooms in their house, Jongin gets a good look at himself in the mirror. His hair has definitely seen better days, along with his clothes. They’re covered in different liquids and his eye bags are becoming too evident. He’s eighteen and has eye bags. Jongin drags his hand down his face and then splashes some water on his cheeks hoping to at least look a bit more alive. 

Leaving the bathroom he hears his brother's laughter down the hallway and someone else's rising above his. He decides he doesn’t want to know what’s going on and rushes back out into the living room only to bump into Sehun who is animatedly arguing with Junmyeon and Krystal over the newest album by The Cure. 

“Woah, where are you headed to so fast bud?” Junmyeon catches Jongin by the arm and tugs him into their little semi circle. “How are you going to run around your own birthday party and ignore everyone. You didn’t even greet us when we came in.” Junmyeon pouts and Jongin wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. This is the most he’s spoken to the elder in years. He hadn’t even known this many people would be coming. 

“Uh,” he manages intelligently. “I was headed to find my brother actually.” It’s a terrible excuse. 

“He and Baekhyun went into his room like ten minutes ago,” Sehun smirks and Jongin knows he’s been caught up in a lie. He opens his mouth to respond but before he can get a word out someone slams into him from behind and he in turn bumps into Krystal who’s drink spills all over her striped shirt. Both Junmyeon and Sehun rush to help her clean it up and Jongin uses it as a chance to escape. 

This time he heads outside, avoiding Kyungsoo and the others mingling by the pool to sit on the edge of the pool deck and stare out into the small expanse of trees in his backyard. 

The newest Crowded House song plays over the speakers and Jongin finds himself swaying along and not really paying attention to his surroundings. He just wants this party to be over so he can go back to bed. Some eighteenth birthday this was. 

Someone takes a seat next to him and Jongin visibly tenses when he sees the flash of red hair. Park Chanyeol. The very last person Jongin ever expected to see here. The guy was famous for being terrifying. The entire school feared him. He drove around in his loud car blaring his stupid garage metal, wearing the same pair of sunglasses and black leather jacket no matter the time of day or weather. And that was when he actually decided to show up to school.

“Uh,” Jongin finds himself mumbling for the second time that night. “Not to sound like a jerk but why are you here?”

He hears Chanyeol’s choked laugh. “You don’t have it in you to be a jerk,” the redhead answers. 

Jongin isn’t sure what to say to that. 

Chanyeol turns to face him, smirk apparent even if his eyes can’t be seen behind the sunglasses. Jongin kind of wants to say something considering the sun hasn’t been up for nearly seven hours but he remains silent. 

“This party is pretty lame,” Chanyeol comments and Jongin’s eye twitches. Does Chanyeol know… “Wanna leave?”

Jongin doesn’t know whether to be offended or agree with him. He opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again and realizes he probably looks like a fish out of water. “Th-this is my birthday party,” he finally manages, neck heating up considerably out of embarrassment. 

This seems to deter Chanyeol only for a short moment before his face settles into a mischievous grin. “Well, the question still stands. Wanna ditch?”

“Are you asking me to leave my own birthday party?”

“Do I need to repeat myself for a third time?”

Jongin closes his mouth and narrows his eyes. “Why do you want to go somewhere with me?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Why not?”

Minutes later finds Jongin in the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s obnoxiously loud red Camaro. Thankfully the redhead isn’t blaring his music while they drive. It’s turned to a decibel actually discernible to humans. 

“Where are we headed by the way?” Jongin asks when they stop at the red light in the middle of town. His feet are on the dash and his arm rests outside of the window. He had been letting it glide through the air as they rode through town. 

The radio plays in the silence. Jongin recognizes the song. One of his favorites. ‘I Go Crazy’ by Paul Davis. He doesn’t look at Chanyeol when he asks him the question. 

“The abandoned pier,” Chanyeol answers breezily, glancing over at Jongin with that infuriating smile of his. Jongin thinks he looks dumb with the sunglasses still on. He tells him this much and he immediately regrets it because Chanyeol takes them off and places them in the center console. It’s no secret that on top of being a major asshole, Park Chanyeol is also one of the most attractive guys to ever exist. Back when he first saw Chanyeol, he had gone over every synonym for handsome in his head on a loop. Then Chanyeol opened his mouth and they all died on Jongin’s lips. 

“Why? I thought you wanted to do something exciting?” Jongin questions again and pulls his gaze away from Chanyeol’s warm eyes. He leans his head on his arm as they leave the outskirts of town and get closer to the water. 

“Everyone says it’s haunted.” Jongin snorts at Chanyeol’s answer. He doesn’t believe in ghosts. “What’s not fun about that huh?”

Jongin doesn’t answer. He wonders why he even agreed to come. What about Park Chanyeol made him so on edge? What about Park Chanyeol made him ignore his instincts and leave his own party? Jongin rolls his eyes at his own internal struggle. 

There’s always cops monitoring the abandoned pier, so they have to park some ways down and walk the rest of the way. Jongin runs his hands along the giant phoenix on the top of Chanyeol’s hood and resists the urge to call him a loser. In this short time he’s spent with the redhead, he’s learned that Chanyeol is actually a huge fan of Dionne Warwick and Aretha Franklin and it knocks down his intimidating aura to negative levels. He doesn’t even see why the entire school is scared of him. He thinks it must be the tattoos, hair and loud voice but other than that Chanyeol seems like any other teenager - if even a bit lamer considering how in love with his car he is. 

“You do this often?” Jongin asks as they walk, a few inches apart. Their shoulders brush occasionally and Jongin is glad for the night surrounding them. He’s sure his ears are probably glowing. He wishes his ears wouldn’t betray him. It’s not like he thinks anything of Park Chanyeol. 

The redhead turns to him, an unreadable look on his face. “Do what?”

“Bring people out to the pier. Lure them in from the safety of lame birthday parties with promises of adventure,” Jongin answers and bumps his shoulder with Chanyeol’s, not sure where the little bit of playfulness comes from. Maybe he actually had a terrible tolerance with alcohol. Maybe it was the chill of the night. Thinking about it causes a shiver to run down his arms and he brings his hands up, running them along the goosebumps raised there. 

The breeze from the ocean blows through his hair and he realizes then that he’s just going crazy. He’s just cold because of the wind, not Chanyeol. Not alcohol. 

Chanyeol blows out an incredulous laugh, “Do you think that I bring a lot of guys out here?”

Jongin notes the word choice. “Answering a question with another question is such a cop out,” he tells the redhead and he feels Chanyeol’s laughter through their arms bumping together. 

“You caught me,” Chanyeol holds his hands up in surrender and turns around, walking backwards to face Jongin. He still hasn’t answered and Jongin frowns but doesn’t push the subject. 

Chanyeol grabs Jongin’s arm and pulls him closer to the water. They step over the soft white sand and beach grass and head onto the damp hard sand. He lets go when they get close enough to the water that their shoes nearly get wet. 

The pier is in sight now and surprisingly, no guards around it. Jongin considers maybe they took the night off or maybe they have more important places to keep watch for trespassers. 

Chanyeol stops him when they get closer, holding an arm out and glancing around before climbing over the fence that leads out to rickety pier. Jongin thinks of about a hundred different things that could go wrong. A serial killer hidden in one of the old rides. Rotten planks breaking away underneath them and their plummet to the cold ocean. A cop lying in wait for kids like them. But then Chanyeol calls his name and Jongin stares at him through the chain links before giving a resolved sigh and pulling himself over to join him. 

Jongin looks around at all the closed down rides. The empty vendor carts. The ticketing booth with the broken sign, barely hanging on with the wind blowing it. It’s eerie but Jongin isn’t deterred. 

“This is what you wanted to do? Just walk around?” He questions and only then does he notice Chanyeol isn’t walking with him through the abandoned pier.

He turns to see Chanyeol staring around with apprehension and if Jongin was a dumber man, he wouldn’t see the slight look of fear on Chanyeol’s face. If he were a smarter man, one who valued his life more he wouldn’t say what he’s about to. “Are you afraid?” He teases and kind of regrets it when Chanyeol’s eyes lock with his. 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, what is there to be scared of?” His voice wavers just slightly. Just enough for Jongin to tell he’s lying. 

Jongin walks back over to him and proffers a hand. “C’mon, let’s check out ‘The Wacky House’. I bet the mirror room looks creepier without all the neon lights inside,” he tells Chanyeol. Maybe he is a bit of a jerk because he kind of wants to see the ‘bad guy’ of their school a little scared. 

Surprisingly, Chanyeol takes his hand and they head past the balloon darts booth and the cotton candy vendor next to it. Jongin mourns the loss of that. He’d always been a huge fan of the blue raspberry treat when his family had gone to this pier. 

‘The Wacky House’ stays true to it’s name. They have to tug on the wooden board that blocks the entrance and it eventually gives way after a few forceful pulls from Chanyeol and Jongin definitely doesn’t marvel at his strength. The inside is much creepier than before. Some of the mirrors are broken, the glass shards lying at their feet crunch when he and Chanyeol step through. A few more are spray painted with words that Jongin can never read. 

They make it halfway through the mirror maze when there’s a thump from deep within the little building and Jongin feels Chanyeol’s hand nearly squeeze the life out of his forearm. He turns to face the redhead who has his eyes closed and only then does Jongin feel a little bad. 

“Chanyeol, if you’re scared we can leave,” he suggests and he feels a punch to his arm when the hands leave it. 

“I’m not afraid, just tired,” Chanyeol lies and glares at Jongin. 

They go through the rest of the attraction without talking. The rolling floors that no longer roll. The giant spinning tube that doesn’t spin. It’s a bit underwhelming without the electricity to move everything. 

When they make it back outside, Chanyeol walks next to Jongin but with at least a foot of space between them and Jongin resists the urge to roll his eyes at the other man’s childish behavior. 

“How is this any better than my party? At least there I could drink,” Jongin comments offhandedly when they pass another ride in silence.

He stops when Chanyeol comes to an abrupt halt in front of the roller coaster. Chanyeol is giving him that same unreadable expression from when he first sat down next to him at the party. His arms are crossed. “Don’t lie, you weren’t even drinking then.”

Jongin scoffs. “Oh, were you watching me then?”

“Yes.”

He stills, not having expected that answer. “That’s a little creepy.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “You’re good looking. It’s hard not to stare.”

Jongin is left speechless around the other man yet again. The redhead’s mood swings could use some work. 

He puts his hands in his pockets and tilts his head looking at Jongin. “Sorry, for bein’ a jerk. I was scared. Ghosts freak me out,” Chanyeol tells him when he realizes that Jongin still can’t talk. 

“Whatever, pretend to win me prizes for my birthday and maybe you’ll be forgiven,” Jongin eventually says and he thinks that was good enough. He ignores the heat rising to his cheeks when Chanyeol grins too brightly at him then. Jongin thinks that maybe if Chanyeol smiled like that more it would make him approachable. He’s got a cute smile, one that deserves to be seen. 

Chanyeol laughs and Jongin thinks he’s doomed. “I can do that. I’m pretty good at the water gun game and balloon darts.”

For the next hour or so they spend their time running around pretending to play all the different games. Jongin cheers on Chanyeol when he acts like he’s got tough competition throwing darts. To be fair, there’s a few rocks lying around and he throws them at the empty wall. Jongin cheers for him and laughs when Chanyeol bows, thanking the imaginary crowd around him. 

“And for you, my wonderfully handsome friend,” Chanyeol flourishes a hand in Jongin’s direction. “What very expensive and very real stuffed animal would you like?” 

Jongin pretends to think on it and he glances around at the empty space where all the stuffed animals would normally be hanging but then his eyes catch on something in the corner. An actual stuffed bear. A single one, pushed back into the corner of the booth and he points at it. Chanyeol spins around and he grins when he sees it. 

“It looks like you,” he mumbles, ear tips reddening to match his hair when he hands the bear over to Jongin. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate all the hard work and effort that went into winning me this very magnificent stuffed bear,” Jongin tells him, clutching his shirt over his heart and Chanyeol shoves him playfully before they head towards the end of the pier. 

Just as they walk past ‘The Wacky House’ for the second time that night, there’s a small sound that stops Jongin in his tracks. The fear of cops that he had when they first arrived hits him and he grabs onto Chanyeol’s arm to stop him. 

He holds his finger up to his lips, hushing Chanyeol and steps closer to the noise. It’s coming from the back of the little building and his heart thuds loudly in his chest to the point where it’s nearly all he can hear. 

But then…

Kittens. 

It’s kittens. A litter of them in a tiny crate pushed up against the back of the building. There’s a piece of cloth they’re all lying on but Jongin feels the chill in the air and his heart aches for them. They all still look young and there’s no mother in sight. He beckons for Chanyeol and the other man lets out a noise of surprise before squatting down and reaching out a hand to let them sniff. 

Jongin balks at the ability of the other man to go from ‘big, scary, tattooed, bad guy’ to ‘one foot tall, bumbling child’ when it comes to kittens. It’s like a completely new Park Chanyeol. 

The redhead is making gentle cooing noises at the kittens and letting them all smell his hands before he gently picks one up and cradles it to his chest. They have all stopped mewling at this point, content to roam all over the apparent gentle giant. 

“So you’re sweet right off the bat to the little kittens but with me it takes you callin’ me pretty to be nice to me?” Jongin questions, raising an eyebrow at Chanyeol. 

“Maybe if you were as cute as a kitten…” Chanyeol trails off and Jongin scoffs. He finds himself doing that more often in Chanyeol’s presence than he would like. 

“You said I was cute!” He argues and crosses his arms. 

“No, I said you were good looking,” Chanyeol corrects while bringing a kitten up to his mouth and giving it a gentle kiss on the head. Jongin doesn’t...stare. He doesn’t. 

Jongin pouts. He’s cute. He is. 

“I’ll take them home,” Chanyeol says after a few moments of letting them crawl all over him. “It wouldn’t feel right to leave them out here with it about to be so cold soon.”

He puts them in the crate and picks it up gently, careful not to wake them now since they all grew tired from running over his long legs. 

“Hey, let’s sit for a while. I don’t feel like going home yet,” Jongin grips Chanyeol’s forearm to stop him from heading off so quickly. “Come sit with me.” He motions to the very end of the pier, not quite sure where his confidence came from. Maybe it was seeing Chanyeol act so soft towards the kittens. Maybe it was the effort he put into pretending to play dumb games for Jongin’s sake but he thinks Chanyeol isn’t even half as scary as he pretends to be.

Chanyeol sets the crate of sleeping kittens down and takes a seat next to Jongin, both of their legs dangling off the edge of the wood and over the pounding waves below. 

The moon is only half visible over them, it’s reflection barely evident off the choppy sea. 

For a while they sit in silence, arms and thighs touching, content to listen to the back and forth pull of the waves and the sounds of water slapping the wooden supports below. It’s calming. Jongin thinks maybe he wants to come here more and then he looks at Chanyeol and he thinks that maybe he wants to come here more with Chanyeol if it means he gets to see him like this. 

The redhead has his head tipped back, eyes closed, a tiny smile flitting at the corners of his lips. Jongin thinks it’s cheesy but he could wax poetic about how the light reflects off Chanyeol’s face and how perfectly serene this very moment is. Like something out of a movie. 

He turns away, trying to regain his normal heartbeat and breathing pattern. 

“I know I already said it, but I’m sorry for being an ass earlier,” Chanyeol interrupts the silence and causes Jongin to meet his eyes. He does indeed look apologetic and Jongin’s heart thuds. “I’m used to everyone being a jerk to me too because they assume I can take it since I look like this. My first reaction is always to be, well… a jerk. And you were just asking a question.”

Jongin waves a hand through the air. “S’fine. It’s understandable, pretend ghosts are sure terrifying.” He laughs and shies away from Chanyeol’s light slap to his arm. 

It’s quiet again but this time there’s a tension that wasn’t there before. 

“Thanks for stealing me away from my own birthday party,” Jongin says after a while just to have something to say. Fill the silence. 

“You did look pretty lonely. To be fair, Jongdae hadn’t told me it was a birthday, or your birthday. He just mentioned a party.”

“So it was my brother’s doing that you were there,” Jongin trails off. He pauses, breath caught in his throat as he voices his next question. “Did you really watch me because you think I’m attractive?”

Chanyeol is quiet for a moment and Jongin can’t look at him. All he hears is the blood rushing through his ears and the waves below.

“I think you’re beautiful, actually.”

“Oh.”

“But you were always Jongdae’s brother. The ‘Good Kid’. How was I supposed to approach you when everyone thinks I’m the ‘Bad Kid’? The total opposite of you.”

Jongin breathes in deeply to calm his frantic nerves and grabs Chanyeol’s forearm, still not looking at him. “I don’t think you’re a bad guy at all. Maybe the red hair and tattoos throw people off but that’s just ‘cause they don’t know you.”

He hears Chanyeol snort at his words. “The car too,” he turns to face Jongin with that blinding smile and a little breathless laugh before he glances down and away. “I just like cars.”

“Cars, tattoos, and apparently kittens huh?”

Chanyeol pokes the top of Jongin’s hand on his own forearm. “And cute guys who look like teddy bears.”

Jongin wonders if it’s possible for his entire body to turn red and he’s left speechless again. He thinks Chanyeol needs to stop with his ability to leave him at a loss for words. 

If he looks over at Chanyeol he’s gonna do something he shouldn’t but at the same time, Jongin wants to see the moonlight glint off the warmth in Chanyeol’s eyes. Wants to see the little dimple that appears when he smiles. 

He turns his head to find Chanyeol already looking and he barely notices the redhead’s intake of breath. Chanyeol’s pinky pokes at Jongin’s own and he lets the other man interlace their fingers. Jongin feels his cheeks warm at the action. 

“I don’t want to talk about how cliche this is but I’d really like to kiss you,” Chanyeol murmurs, head tilted just slightly, “If you’d let me.”

Jongin nods, unable to say anything. 

His eyes flicker, looking into Chanyeol’s own and then to his lips and Jongin’s heart is beating so fast, so loud that not even the waves can drown it out and then-- 

Chanyeol’s lips are soft on his. A barely there press. Nothing like what Jongin expected from the other, but again, he’s been surprised by the other man’s gentleness all night. Chanyeol’s other hand comes up to cup Jongin’s jaw and his thumb brushes against the skin there so delicately like he’s afraid Jongin is going to break. 

If this is where someone would’ve told Jongin he was going to end up tonight he would’ve laughed in their face. Sitting at the edge of the abandoned pier, with a box of kittens and being kissed by Park Chanyeol. He nearly laughs then at the absurdity of it all but then Chanyeol presses more insistently and all thoughts fly out the window because this is the only place he ever wants to be. 

Jongin’s hand clutches Chanyeol’s arm tighter when the redhead tilts his head to find a better angle and deepens the kiss. When they break, Chanyeol lets out a soft sound in the back of his throat and Jongin finds himself chasing his lips wanting to hear that sound once more. 

They kiss for what seems like hours, only pausing to breathe and laugh at one point when Jongin makes an embarrassing noise at the feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue in his mouth for the first time. Jongin’s hand had eventually found it’s way into Chanyeol’s hair and he discovered just how soft the other man’s hair actually was. 

“I think,” Chanyeol breathes out, pulling back just slightly so Jongin is forced to stop kissing him. “I think that we should get back home. It’s almost morning.” His chest heaves from the lack of oxygen and Jongin feels only a little bad. Chanyeol’s hair looks beyond disheveled on account of how much Jongin had run his hands through it and he finds himself reddening despite the fact that they had just made out for who knows how long. 

Chanyeol is smiling up at him so dearly that Jongin has to look away. “That’s probably a good idea, yeah,” he agrees and scoots back, standing up and offering out a hand. The redhead takes it and tugs the crate of kittens to his chest but never lets go of Jongin’s hand. 

They head back to his car in silence save for the waves, except this time, their grins rival the glint of moonlight on the sea. 

Ironically, ‘Drive’ by The Cars plays when they first head out of the sandy parking lot and Jongin wants to laugh.  
“Did you plan this when you asked me to leave with you?”

He sees Chanyeol shake his head. “No, but I kind of hoped it would happen like this.” Now it was his turn to go red. 

“What are you gonna do with the kittens?”

“Keep ‘em of course.” Chanyeol turns to face Jongin, greasy grin ever apparent and Jongin rolls his eyes. “How else am I gonna get you to come over all the time?” 

Jongin reaches over the center console and smacks Chanyeol’s bicep and the other fakes a pained groan. 

When they finally reach Jongin’s house, most of the cars have left and the lights are all off except for the one inside his brother’s room. 

Chanyeol pulls in the driveway and they sit for a moment because now things are serious again. “So… does this mean anything?” Chanyeol questions, voice lilted with uncertainty that seeps through his normal bravado. 

“Do you want it to?”

“Answering a question with a question is a cop out,” Chanyeol turns Jongin’s earlier words on him with a little smirk and Jongin can do nothing but lean over the console and press a kiss to that smirk, efficiently wiping it off Chanyeol’s face. 

“Yes, Chanyeol. It means you’re going to take me out for a proper date soon. How does that sound?” Jongin questions when he pulls back to see Chanyeol still sitting there, eyes closed, blissful look on his face. 

When he opens his eyes, the smirk is replaced with a fond look Jongin never thought he’d be on the receiving end of. “A proper date...for a boyfriend.” It’s not a question, but Chanyeol is giving him the option. A way out if he wants. 

Jongin nods. “For a boyfriend.” 

Chanyeol’s smile could rival the sun’s. “I’ll see you at school on Monday then.” He leans forward and kisses him again, lips lingering and Jongin can feel his pulse racing through the hand pressed against his neck. 

He pulls back after that single kiss becomes more than just one and presses his forehead against Chanyeol’s. “As much as I’d love to sit here and kiss you senseless, I have to go to bed at some point.” 

Jongin steps out of the car before he goes against his own word and walks around to the drivers side. 

“Goodnight. Thank you again, for today,” he murmurs to Chanyeol. “Best birthday in a while.”

“Thank you for coming with me.” 

He kisses Chanyeol once more through the open window and makes the short walk into his house, waving at Chanyeol as he rolls out of the driveway. 

Jongin heads upstairs, passing his brother’s open door. He peeks in to see Baekhyun koala clinging to Jongdae in his sleep and he gives his brother a knowing look. 

“Don’t give me that look, I saw who you left with,” Jongdae tells him, “We are talking about it in the morning.”

“Just like we’re gonna talk about that thing clinging to you right now?” Jongin shuts the door to avoid the pillow thrown at him and heads into his room. 

He falls asleep thinking of the waves and the glint of moonlight off Chanyeol’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this at all uh u can follow me on twitter [@baekdaelight](https://twitter.com/baekdaelight)


End file.
